


Unwrap

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gift, LH tries to open gifts, M/M, Mike struggles a bit, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Have you heard of Christmas in June, well I welcome you to Christmas in FebruaryNo warnings apply to it as I made it pretty much for any audience, no tcest mentioned and everything around fluff and romance as the main theme (even though some angst did slip into the mix)Also, this is the first time I wrote something with LH in it!I am 80gmrp's backup secret Santa! Yay for super late gifts.I hope you enjoy it though ^^The theme was "LH trying his best to cleanly open a present from Donnie." but as I remembered him telling me about wanting to see how would Mikey handle a breakup, I added it too.





	Unwrap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [80gmrp](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=80gmrp).



“Wake up”

“LH Wake up”

“Leather head~”

“Dude, wake up”

Michelangelo was a very good friend of his, but everyone in the lair would appreciate it if he were a bit more silent, especially during the first hours of the morning.

“Dude it’s Christmas, wake up”

The biggest mutant wanted to stay asleep for some more time but he knew Christmas was an argument not no complain about. He knew Mikey was too anxious for the unwrapping of presents to happen.

“I know, Mike” LH said, keeping his tone to the minimum possible “But Don’t make noise, Donnie is still asleep”

Donatello had stayed awake for a bit too long during the last night, he had ended up too focused on one of his projects. Knowing that the tall turtle wouldn’t enjoy being awakened right now, Leatherhead tried to pull him up from the bed without disturbing his sleep, He used one hand and his tail as a makeshift belt. Donnie hugged him back in his sleep as a reflex, he was secure in the gator’s arms.

“Dude, your tail is awesome. I wanna do that too” Mikey whispered loudly. Staying silent just wasn’t his thing

Leatherhead smiled, using the one hand he still had free to grab a blanket so that Donnie wouldn’t get too cold, the temperature in the lair did drop down a little bit at night and during the first hours of the morning.

The three mutants walked into the living room, where a big colorful tree was standing. Under it, several boxes of many sizes that were wrapped in gift paper, some of them more carefully than others. He felt like Mikey was acting a bit strange, a bit too cheerful, but his all of his attention was for Donatello right now, so he shrugged it away.

After letting the blanket fall on top of the purple cladded turtle who had been carefully placed on the couch, the mutant gator walked away towards the kitchen.

Mikey ran to the dojo, probably to call his other two brothers to open up their presents too. He didn’t pay too much attention to them as his priority right now was getting some coffee for his nerdy lover.

 

When he came back, the four turtles were around the tree, Donnie was already awake and talking to their leader. He smiled when he saw the mutant appear by the kitchen’s door, his smile grew wide when he saw that he was going to be offered some coffee. The ambient was calm and most importantly, Raph wasn’t hitting anyone for being “too Christmas-ish”.

He sat down on the floor, around the tree, along with the four turtles.

Donatello sat on Leatherhead’s lap, comfortably resting in between the gator’s arms. He watched as his brothers unwrapped their gifts, sipping on his cup of steamy coffee. Many gifts were opened: comics and a video game for Mike, a new set of weights for Raph, which he needed after having broken the last ones during a fight, and Leo got candles and a some of packs of incense, with different scents.

After that, a pack was shoved into Donnie’s face by his youngest brother.

“Open” Mikey said laconically “For you”.

Leatherhead watched as the tall turtle unwrapped the gift, he admired the delicate fingers of his lover, that could lift the tape without tearing the paper apart, unlike him, Don didn’t like to break the paper, he was always so careful with everything.

Donnie happily thanked his brothers when he found brand new components to his computer, some parts of it, that he had found months ago on the junkyard, had stopped working after so many nights of intense work.

“How did you manage to get this? It’s probably been a nightmare to acquire them!”

Mikey was the one to answer, a bright smile on his face “Just what you deserve, dude”

“I’m pretty sure you deserve more, but we have our limits” Added Raph he then lifted two packages ”There are still two unwrapped gifts here. This one’s got your name, Don”

The slow process of unwrapping started again. No one thought of it as a problem, they could see how Donnie built up his excitement for what was to come. No one except for Mikey, he would start jumping and running on the place, telling Donnie to break the paper. Donnie would never speed up though, he wouldn't do it this time either, he was very comfortable sitting on Leatherhead’s lap and enjoying the warmness provided by the blanket.

Eventually, just a second before Mikey got a panic attack because of the 'extremely long wait’, Donatello gasped, pulling out a brand new jar of Nutella.

“No, you didn’t!” Donatello said, turning around to see Leatherhead, who was snickering and blushing slightly. “You didn’t just get me one of these”

“Don’t act like I’m the criminal here!” LH answered “You’re the one that likes sitting down with the whol-” He was cut off when Donatello grabbed his snout, closing his mouth

“You shut that mouth of yours this exact moment”

The three turtles behind him tried to hide their snickers, failing miserably, they all knew about Donnie's “hidden” guilty pleasures.

Mikey spoke quickly after that, he had a sixth sense for awkward silences, which would come in handy from time to time. “Well there’s still one gift to open”

Everyone’s attention turned to the box in purple wrap that Mikey had. He handed it to the gator, who was very surprised that the package had his name, in big letters, on top of it.

He had arrived just the day before, having given the turtles an advice that he was coming no more than ten hours before that. Leatherhead had already planned to spend Christmas with Slash, but without giving any explanations, Slash left two days before that. Having had to change his plans, he did not expect his friends, the turtles, to prepare any stuff for him, he had been expecting them to not have had time to acquire anything for him.

The purple wrapping remembered him that Donatello could always surprise anyone.

Leatherhead tried to mimic what the genius turtle had done minutes before, carefully opening the present. He placed it on Donatello’s lap and started trying to unstick the tape. After trying not to tear the paper apart with his big and imprecise fingers, he failed, tearing one side apart, and Don found it hard not to laugh at it.

“You know Leatherhead, Not breaking the wrapping when opening a gift, is considered to bring bad luck, so you don’t have to open them like I do. Also, it’s more satisfying when you break everything”

LH gave an ironic look at the turtle in between his arms answering him in a very serious tone “This is something personal now Donatello. I will open this gift on my own, without breaking the paper”

Mikey cut into the conversation “Dude, you sound like Splinter when you’re all focused”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” Leo said, nudging his youngest brother to keep him from critiquing their friend. He did sound a bit too formal when he focused on something. 

By the time their eyes shifted back from Mikey to Leatherhead, he had managed to unstick one of the pieces of tape that Donnie had carefully placed. One of the sides of the box could already be seen. It couldn’t be pulled out though, so he kept trying.

Donnie took the initiative to help him, quickly opening a second side of the package, so that the box could be pulled out of the wrapping easily. The biggest of the two didn’t appreciate that and pushed Donatello’s hand away “I had almost opened it!”

“Well, now it’s open, are going to look at it or not?” Don said in a sassy way

Something in between a sigh and a laugh was all the answer Donnie needed to hear. He had spent enough time with LH, to know what each of his reactions meant.

It took some time before the gator understood what was in between his hands, the box had ten little glass bottles that contained something black, at first it could look like some sort of liquid, but after giving it a closer look, he realized the texture was similar to dust.

“It’s iron powder” Donnie clarified “I’ve noticed that your lair is slightly colder than ours, and you can make a quick warm up out of this thing”

 

The lair had fallen silent after their gift opening. The two oldest brothers had left with the excuse of having to prepare something, none of the other three had questioned them, they were happily laying around the couch, talking and wasting time, doing what they loved to do, together.

Don and Leatherhead kept talking about scientific stuff, the kind of things they enjoyed so much to do together, but as they did so, something felt wrong in the ambient, something was putting both Don and LH at unease and they knew what was the source of that feeling. They both glared at the youngest terrapin.

Michelangelo silently laid back on the couch, he was reading the stuff that came with his video game: instructions, a poster and some codes for discounts on other games from that company. His face showed no expression at that moment, a strange thing for the ever-smiling turtle. He breathed deeply and slowly, showing how concentrated he was on what he was thinking. Clearly, the text he had in front of him wasn’t the thing he had in his mind. 

A silent agreement between the two lovers was made, to try and comfort the turtle. Leatherhead was the one to speak the first. Mikey quickly turned his head around, smiling at both of them as he remained focused on the two mutants in from of him, probably expecting a question. “Come. Hug.” Were the two words Donatello decided to articulate. The orange cladded turtle looked confused at the request of his brother, but he did as he was told, and tightly hugged his brother.

Michelangelo could smell the scent of Donatello. It was calm, it could make anyone feel secure because Don was the kind of person that knew what he was doing, most of the time. His brothers appreciated him for it. Mikey could also sense that his brother was happy and everyone in the lair knew it was because he had gotten to spend Christmas with LH.

Donatello could smell the scent of Michelangelo. It was different to his common one. It wasn’t as strong, it wasn’t as noticeable. It was dimmed. Mikey was sad and even though he was doing so well at hiding it, Donnie knew it was because of his mate.

The hug in between the two brothers lasted for long, enough to make Mikey’s fake smile fade away.

Life had been rough on him recently... Correction, Love had been rough with him recently and Donatello could do little to help him out on this one, mainly, because Mike hadn’t told anyone about it. For some reason, he had decided to keep his relationship as secret as possible and Donnie only knew about it because of a message that got into Mikey’s phone while he was fixing it.

Mikey had looked so scared that day, his face showed how terrified he was at what his brother’s reaction could be. Don had acted as calm as possible, trying to make his brother feel safe. He had hugged him and had continued fixing the device without saying anything about the topic. If Mikey wanted to share something, he would without needing any pressure.

During the following three months, Mikey had told his nerdy brother a couple of things about who he was dating, he always appeared to be very happy when he talked about it. 

Those were the reasons that right now, had driven Donatello to the conclusion that his brother had been acting so strange because of his relationship. He did want an answer that confirmed his thesis though.

He talked softly, trying not to sound too demanding “Just answer yes or no, are you acting like this because it’s over?”

The topic needn’t be specified, Mikey knew what were they talking about. He knew what to answer, he wanted to answer, but he couldn’t bring his body to make the sound. It would have hurt too much to admit it out loud.

Less than ten seconds later, no answer was needed. Don had understood everything, same as Leatherhead, who decided to join the hug, attempting to comfort his friend.

Mikey was doing fairly well, he had had no problems with hiding the fact that he was so heartbroken but now that he could feel the mild warmness of his brother enveloping him, it was just too much for him in that moment. 

But it didn’t matter, it was Christmas, Don was going to spend some very happy days with LH, Mikey was sure that the games he had gotten would cheer him up and who knew what were the two remaining brothers doing. The important thing was that they would support each other, no matter if the problem was a broken heart or a broken gift wrap.


End file.
